


Dear CrabWaves

by patanoki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ?.! format, Angst, Character Death, Coping, Crack, Divorce, Dramatic, Falling In Love, Fame, Food, Funeral, Gold Digger, I dont remember writing this, Inheritance, Love, Money, Murder, Other, Pisces - Freeform, Police, achieving dreams, crab, fame arc, floridians, follow up scenes written by mossy, food coping, franch, im gonna do hermit crab!george vers of this, movie, please what the fuck is this, pleese this is a joke, singer/music artist/producer, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patanoki/pseuds/patanoki
Summary: crab? crab. crab! shake ass? shake ass. shake ass!theyre literally in the sand your honor(shaking my ass in sand)
Relationships: Crab/crab
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Dear CrabWaves

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyne (including vrea who disowned me for this) 
> 
> (and mossy for the wonderful titles [at an arms length (but out of reach)  
> at a claws length  
> i miss you still (but don’t cut me out of your will)])  
> and em who inspired this
> 
> what the fuck i am sorry please dont read this

🦀🦀   
2 crab

🌊  
one big waev, what will they do

🏝  
dorwn? no. land!

❌🦀  
LOL IMAGINE DYING LUL

🦀🌯  
cope <3

🦀   
1 crab

🦀……..> 🦀  
meet.

🦀🦀   
talke

🦀💕🦀   
friends

🦀❤️🦀  
luv

🦀📖  
read angst 

🦀✍️  
write angst

🦀💦  
cry angst

🦀🌶  
eat angst 

🦀🥫  
drink angst

🛏🦀 -> 🛌  
sleep angst

🦀💭  
think angst

🌬🦀  
breathe angst

🦀❕🐁  
special guest

🦀♓️♂️  
a-a m-male pisces *cause of breakup:zodiac slander

🦀💔🦀  
brek up (brocken)

🦀🔫🦀  
threatening

🦀🔫  
HEHE ARMS GO UP LIKE SURRENDER

🦀📝📄🦀  
divorce arc

🦀💦💧🦀  
regret and sadness

🦀💍🦀  
proposel

🦀💕🔫🔫💕🔫💕💕💕💕💕💕🔫💕🔫🔫🔫💕🦀  
“alls fair in love and war” no its not this is literally a chinese movie that you watch on the tv in a tour bus for 4 hours while manually ‘shuffling’ cards

🦀🐊  
hehe alligator VROOM 

🦀☀️  
what the fuck are we in flo-

🦀🟩  
-IDA? SHIT

🦀🚓  
it keeps getting worse and worse 

🦀⛴  
“the city i lived in had the most canals” ok mossy.

🦀🏃🏻♂️  
i hate floridians

🦀🗡🦀  
murders

⚰️🦀  
funnyrel

🦀💦⚰️   
pretend to be sad

🦀🥖  
GET THAT BREAD GET THAT HEAD THEN LEAVE PEACE OUT 

🦀🎞  
MOVIE IN FRANCH

🦀💵💵  
RICH

🦀🛩  
expouktion

🎤🦀  
achieving dreams 

🦀🦀  
shake ass (do crebs have ass)

🌊🦀  
Dear crabwaves,-a fic by patanoki

🦠 🦀   
…. in sickness and death do we part

⚰️⚰️  
(insert Major Character Death tag here)

none of this is in order its ok tho


End file.
